Scales
by GeishaXnoXHimitsu
Summary: Summary: We're back with Reine Lance as she and Roy try to find Speedy and go through "Young Justice: Invasion". Will their relationship last with all that is thrown at them as superheroes? And guess what! Featuring 2 new OCs that I am working on! :D
1. Snippets Through the Years

**Summary: We're back with Reine Lance as she and Roy try to find Speedy and go through "Young Justice: Invasion". Will their relationship last with all that is thrown at them as superheroes?**

**And guess what! Featuring 2 new OCs that I am working on! :D**

* * *

Scales

Red Arrow/ Roy Harper

"Young Justice"

Snippet 1: Cadmus

We crept quietly through the building. It was too quiet for my liking. "Come on," Red whispered to me as we made our way down the hall. His bow was drawn and ready to go at anytime.

"West wing is clear," said Dinah in the ear pieces we each had.

"Same here in the South," I said, "Permission to proceed to basement levels?"

"Granted," came the gruff voice of Batman. Red and I locked eyes and began heading down to the lower levels. The silence was still permeating through the air, I hated it. It made me jumpy, and I hated that. We went through lab after lab, and found nothing. All the desks were cleared off.

Had they already cleared the place out?

We entered the chamber that had held Superboy… empty. There was dust everywhere… they had already cleared out. My eyes went straight to Roy's I knew what he was thinking. That he failed again…

"Roy," I began touching his arm.

"Please don't," was all he said. I sighed as we left. I wish he would let me in. All he's been doing is slowly shutting me out. Why couldn't he see I love him?

* * *

_**Snippet 2: Cheshire**_

I had always felt uncomfortable when Cheshire appeared. Deep down, I knew that she like Roy too. It bothered me the most when I had been "Fang". As the months went by, Roy was slipping away from me. He was becoming obsessed with trying to find the real Roy Harper… Speedy.

"Well, well," Cheshire purred from the shadows, "If it isn't Red Arrow and my dear cousin!" I frowned. I just knew that she wanted to play. My blue eyes glanced to Roy; he wasn't exactly pleased to see her either.

"Get out of our way, Cheshire," he growled.

"Why don't you make me, Roy?"

They were practically kissing! I stood there in complete shock. How could he let her take advantage of him? But, Jade- no Cheshire- was always like this, toying with her prey. I gritted my teeth and let my anger take over. I let out a Canary Cry and threw Cheshire off Roy.

She did a black flip, landing nimbly on her feet. She let out a huff, "I guess my cousin won't share." With that, she disappeared.

Roy knew I wasn't exactly happy with him at the moment. No girl would be in my position. It was so bad to the point that I refused to talk to him on the way back to the Cave. He didn't try too hard after I didn't make a single comment for the rest of the mission, which was a failure.

Damn Jade for being a complete and utter hindrance to us.

"Hey," Wally greeted while he munched on Chicken Fizzies. Did this boy ever stop eating? I walked right passed him without a word. "And I won't ask," he said trying to avoid my foul mood. He turned to Roy, "What'd you do?"

"Don't even start," he groaned taking his mask off, "I need to go talk to her." And, he followed me to my room. "Reine," he said knocking on my locked door, "Can we please talk?"

I sat in my room… picking up objects like a stuffed dog (Roy had gotten it for me saying it reminded him of how "overly energetic" I could be) or a picture of the two of us. Honestly, I was tempted to throw it at the wall, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. "Reine," he sighed knocking again, "Come on…" I didn't answer and flopped onto the bed while glaring at the ceiling. "Reine," he said again.

I scoffed and put my hands behind my head. Roy could stow it for all I cared.

* * *

_**Snippet 3: Gone**_

It took a few days, but I actually gave in and forgave Roy. And, things were getting back into the usual routine. We would follow some lead about the "real Speedy", no matter how outrageous. Then, we'd fine another question or find nothing at all. After that, we'd argue… or Roy would get frustrated. The cycle would repeat itself over and over again.

Years went by and it felt like decades. It wasn't long until Roy started to completely forget about our relationship. I know it sounds selfish, but it got to the point where he would leave me behind and go off the grid for days… even weeks. I would wait for him, each time, worried to death and scared that the worst had happened. And every time he came home… he wouldn't tell me anything.

And then, it happened. I woke up one day to find myself alone in his apartment. He didn't leave a note or anything, but I had that gut feeling. Ollie and so many others had asked me where Roy had gone, but all I could say was, "I don't know." Almost three months went by with questions. But, in the end, we all knew that Roy had disappeared. He had gone off on his own to look for the "real Speedy"… the "original".

I knew it was coming… and I could do nothing to prevent it. Roy had isolated himself because of guilt and at the cost of our relationship.

Tip of the Scale:

The time since, I had been working with the Team. Sure I had been inducted into the Justice League… but I felt that maybe my place was to help train the next generation of heroes like my aunt had done.

In the past five years, we have gained and lost faces that are still as clear in my mind as my own reflection in the mirror. In those five years, I have gone on so many dangerous missions that I barely remember some. In the past five years, the scale that has become my emotions… has yet to tip, unbalanced.

But, that can never be permanent.

* * *

_**Hey guys, Kurai's back! So... here's what happened to Reine between the seasons.**_

_**Yea, her life is still a little dramatic, but a good story needs that.**_

_**Anyway, thanks to any repeat readers. I hope you enjoy Scales just as much as you enjoyed Balanced!**_

_**Reine: You should really get to bed... 'cause you still have classes...**_

_**Nightingale: You really should, Kurai... you'll feel welmed tomorrow.**_

_**Phanny: Psht! Kurai can get by...**_

_**Ack! I didn't say you 2 could come out yet! -.- You guys ruined my surpriiiiissssseeeee!**_


	2. Ch1: Love My Line of Work

**Hey-o! So, here's Chapter 1!**

**I had to search for the 1st episode of Season 2!**

**I really want some feedback guys, so please review and message me! :)**

* * *

Ch.1: Love My Line of Work

Pounding feet hit the concrete. The reeking stench of sewage filled my nostrils as I looked out into bleak darkness. Superboy ran ahead of me as we searched for our target. He skidded to a stop and bent down, a pile of clay was sitting on the floor. That was our target, Clayface. Suddenly, a tentacle of clay wrapped around our feet and a mass of goopy clay rose from the watery depths.

It laughed at us as it smashed us against its slimy chest, "You always fall for that! Struggle all you want, even a Kryptonian and some super powered brat has to breathe!" and then the clay engulfed us.

"Let him go," Miss M said using her telepathy to pull apart the clay. Superboy and I jumped back take gasps of air… it still reeked of gunk filled nastiness. "Delta squad, we've flushed out the target," she said through the mental link, "Converge on our signal."

"We can play at this all day, missy," Clayface stated as his hands formed into maces, "Nothing you can do can hurt me." a shadowed figure in the background ran by and threw shock bombs at him, but all it did was tickle him. "That don't work anymore," he chuckled turning his head to face the figure.

I smirked, "Well, let's try something… with more kick!" I held up a white as he turned towards me and ran. I threw the tablet like a knife and sent it straight into his mouth. Within seconds, Clayface had hardened.

Superboy approached Clayface, the mission was a success. "The plan worked Robin," he said, "Nice job with the distraction."

The shadowed figured stepped out of the darkness, he was the Third Robin. "Thanks, I'm just glad it worked," he said. A splash was heard as a green alligator came through the piping and emerged a green, fur covered boy.

"Aw man, is it over already?" he asked, "I didn't even get a souvenir for the Trophy Room." That was Beast Boy. He was definitely the cutest little guy on the Team. A small woman in a bee-like outfit flew by inspecting Clayface, Bumblebee. And a boy in a blue armor flew in grimacing at the stench, Blue Beetle.

"Delta Squad to Cave," I said into an earpiece, "Target neutralized."

"Good job," said a man on the other end, "Return to base, Nightwing out."

And, the Time Stamp read:

**_Gotham City_**

**_January 1, 16:16 EST_**

**_Five Years Later_**

Happy Harbor

January 1, 18:18 EST

It took us two hours, but we finally came back to the Cave. The ever so familiar voice of the computer read off our names and designations… same old same old. Of course, there were new faces like the ever murky green Atlantean, Lagoon Boy, and the buff confidant of the Team, Mel. From there, we went to shower off or go on our business. Like Bumblebee heading back to her college… and Megan making out with Lag'aan.

I glanced at Conner… he went off to shower and brood. A sigh escaped my lips as he passed by Blue Beetle and Beast Boy. "I'm going to go shower," he grumbled.

"Ditto that," I said following him. Sometimes, being a hero was a real pain.

"Ugh, that sounds like a good plan," Blue Beetle stated as his armor went back into the Scarab attached to his back, "Especially for you, hermano." He walked away from Beast Boy as the green guy shook some gunk off his monkey tail.

Then, Captain Atom appeared on our holographic screens asking for the Team's help with an attack on the UN. I could hear Nightwing telling Captain Atom that our Beta Squad was on the way. I smiled; Nightingale and Phantasm were on that squad today with Wonder Girl and Batgirl.

But no one expected the results of that mission going… well crazy.

Watchtower

January 3, 17:07 EST

"Man," I sighed as Zatanna, Rocket and I walked into the Hall of Justice's library, "They never stop with the questions."

"Don't worry about it," Zatanna said with a smile, "That's what Catherine Cobert is for."

"Yea, let's just focus on what the girls found out," Rocket said as we walked into the zeta tubes. I nodded as we were instantly transported to the space headquarters of the Justice League.

"That guy is Lobo," Green Lantern stated as we looked over the footage, "He's an intergalactic bounty hunter. He's extremely dangerous, but not likely to return." The three of us joined the group listening to him continue his speech. "The little guy is another story," he continued, "That's a Krolotean. And Kroloteans always travel in packs."

"Meaning more of them on Earth," Batman stated.

"I believe my friend might have more on that point," Martian Manhunter said referring to the blonde scientist behind him, "Some of you might not have met Adam Strange of STAR Lab's Adel Initiative. He is responsible for the technology we use for zeta beam teleportation."

Miss M has already established a mental link as we all glanced at each other. "I was wondering why a stranger was allowed on the top secret Watchtower," Superboy said.

"And he has a story to tell."

"Uh, it's more of an involved story," he said, "I wish I had visual aids or something."

"I can help you with that," Martian Manhunter said activating another mental link so we could see all the memories, "What you remember, we will see."

"Uh… great."

Strange then began to explain how he ended up on the planet Rann and how the advanced zeta beam technology they had was stolen. And how there was a single point on Rant that was being used to transport something through zeta beams and onto numerous places on Earth. It was Green Lantern that said it didn't surprise him. The Krolotaen race was notorious for its culture of stealing technology. Strange explained how the scientist that had brought him to Ran had found a way to track and locate the sites that were being used by Krolotaens.

"Then I say we plan a two pronged attack," Captain Atom stated pointing at the device that Strange was holding, "We'll attack all the Krolotaen sites simultaneously, while a squad of Leaguers go with Strange to Ran to cut the Krolotaens off at the source."'

Strange cleared his throat, "We might have a problem with that." he pulled up another hologram of Ran's galaxy, "For some reason, Earthlings are persona nonrated in Rann's sector of the galaxy. And these six Leaguers are wanted criminals."

Green Lantern gasped, "What?"

"Batman," Nightwing and Nightingale exclaimed in unison (their twin-ness creeped me out sometimes), "It's the missing sixteen hours!"

"Agreed," Batman stated, "Five years ago, Vandal Savage took complete mental control of the entire Justice League. These exact six Leaguers went missing for sixteen hours."

"Never occurred to us that Vandal might have sent us into space," Green Lantern stated looking at the flashing images of the six Leaguers, and those included himself, Martian Manhunter and even Batman. "I'll alert Hal," he said, "He and Gaia are off world with the Green Lantern Core."

"Meanwhile," Captain Atom said, "We have fifteen other Leaguers that can investigate Ran."

"You're not getting it," Strange stated, "There's a watch out for **_every_** Leaguer."

"Not all of us are Leaguers," Nightingale stated stepping forward as she glanced at Nightwing.

"We can send a squad to Rann and to find out about those missing sixteen hours," Nightwing continued, "_Without_ causing an intergalactic incident."

"Do it," Captain Atom stated. We turned to leave, but Strange said something that would make me laugh for as long as I remembered.

"Uh, if you're going," he said to Superboy, "Don't wear that shirt." He pointed to the S Shield on the black t-shirt that had become his signature outfit. I snorted as we headed to the zeta tube back to Earth getting a glare from Superboy.

"You know just because you guys aren't Leaguers, there's always open invitations," Zatanna said through the link.

"We know, Z," Nightwing stated.

"But we're happy," Miss M continued.

"Where we are," Superboy added.

"And it's where we belong," Nightingale smiled.

Mount Justice

January 4, 20:00 EST

"It's all hands on deck," Nightingale said as the Team waited for debriefing, "Our goal is to destroy all zeta platforms and search for any humans the aliens may have abducted. As always, Mel is ops manager and advising any com from here." I could hear Lagoon Boy begging to be on Alpha Squad… as usual.

"Wonder Girl," Nightwing stated, "Phantasm and I are Alpha." Wonder Girl grinned at the assignment while Lagoon Boy cursed quietly. I giggled, these kids always wanted to fight. "Assignment, Philadelphia," he continued.

"Yeesh, Nightwing," Phanny sighed, "Everyone else calls me Phanny, but you…" I shook my head. Phanny was one of my best friends and probably the greatest person to be on an infiltration mission with her teleportation power and ability to go through solid objects. But, she was so… nonchalant about things. Then again, she had become that way ever since the discovery of her powers.

"Batgirl, Bumblebee, and Wolf," I stated, "You're on Beta. You're destination, Vlatavastok." Beta Squad headed off to their zeta tube, there was no time to waste. I approached the three boys. "You three are on Gamma, you're headed to New Orleans."

"Gamma always gets the soft gigs," Lagoon Boy frowned as he and Blue Beetle walked away.

"Tim," Nightingale whispered grabbing his wrist, "You'll be running Gamma." Tim Drake was Robin's secret identity. He was definitely different than the first two Robins. Dick Grayson, now Nightwing, was eager to fight. While Jason Todd, whom had passed away during a mission, was a troublemaker (and a pain in my arse).

"Me," he asked, "Rachel, I've never run a mission before."

"It's a good opportunity to get your feet wet as a field leader."

"Because it's Gamma and you know we won't get in any trouble or because we're stretched thin and you have no other choice?"

I sighed and wacked the kid upside the head, "Are you more concerned about your pride or the world suffering alien illegal trafficking? Get your tail feathers going, Boy Wonder!"

"Reine…" Nightingale sighed, "Tim, just don't die out there."

"And no unnecessary risks to the Squad," Nightwing added walking by, "That's an order." With that, the young Robin left.

Once it was just me, Nightwing, Nightingale, Mel and Wonder Girl, I let out a chuckle. "Nightwing, you're starting to sound more mature than me nowadays," I laughed.

"That's because I am, Reine," he said shaking his head as he walked with Wonder Girl.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Bite me, Little Bat." He laughed as he and Wonder Girl headed for the Super Cycle.

"Come on," Nightingale sighed, "We have to get to Seoul, South Korea!"

"Yea, yea," I said rolling my eyes, "Zatanna and Rocket totally need us there. Mel, remember not to party while we're out!"

Mel chuckled, "You got it, Ricochet."

In the end, Nightingale and I were not able to get any Krolotaens, but we were able to disable the zeta platform the creepy little crawlers had built. After that, we had to rush to New Orleans to help Gamma Squad. So, we caught a ride with Zatanna and Rocket and came just in time to see the three boys in the water with the abductees. "Dude," Nightwing grinned, "Way to get your feet wet."

Mission… successful. I love my line of work.

* * *

_**So, I hope you all enjoyed it!**_

_**I know Reine wasn't as prominent... but I will fix it in the next chapter!**_

_**:D**_

_**"A miracle is another name for hard work."**_

_**-Kurai**_

_**AKA**_

_**GeishaXnoXHimitsu**_

_**PS: I love my K-pop... so Seoul is on my mind for places to see.**_


	3. Ch2: Intervention

**Hey, y'all!**

**I am so sorry for the long wait! .**

**The entire week I was practicing a dance for Multicultural Day at school and of course it had to do with K-Pop! XD**

**It was tons of fun and I looked super cute in my outfit, plus we gave the most HILARIOUS performance last period. You'll have to ask me personally on what happened because it'll take up a lot of space.**

**Anyway, thanks for the patience, and I hope this chapter doesn't suck.**

**-Kurai-chan**

* * *

Ch.2: Intervention

Over the next few weeks, some pretty big things had happened.

We had sent Miss M, Superboy, Beast Boy and Adam Strange to Rann as the other teams took care of the Krolotaens. They were going to investigate the Krolotaen activity there and why the League was wanted in the sector. When they came back, there was a catatonic Krolotaen with them, but they had gotten the information we needed.

The six Leaguers that went missing were to stand trial in front of an intergalactic court for crimes against Rimbor.

Superboy wasn't pleased when he got back either… and we could all tell it had something to do with Megan, but we knew better than to press it further.

The day after that, the team headed for Malina Island. We were to team up with several other Leaguers and stop the Krolotaens from escaping Earth. But, what we didn't expect was Aqualad there. He had joined his father, Black Manta, and the Light some time ago after Aquagirl's death. Aquagirl had died on a mission and we all mourned her death. I hadn't really known her, but I knew that she had meant a lot to Kaldur. He told me that he could never call her Aquagirl; he could only see her as the love that he let swim away, Tula.

We had barely gotten away because Aqualad had set off a bomb that destroyed the Krolotaens. Superman had almost drowned since he had tried to save the small aliens. But, thankfully we all made it out alive.

When we got back to the Cave, Nightwing and Nightingale had deduced that the bomb was not Krolotaen, but alien. Whatever Aqualad had used, it was not friendly. And we knew that we would not see the last of him or whoever his allies were.

By the end of the night, Icon and Hawkman accompanied Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hawk Woman, Batman and Martian Manhunter to Rimbor for trial.

I turned to those that had come to say goodbye, "We better fix this before they get back. The League's reputation is on the line."

* * *

Star City

February 13

20:45 EST

Star City was absolutely breathtaking at night. The city was bustling with night life, couples on dates and people just wandering about. The wind blew my short hair slightly; this was the city I would always protect. My hands smoothed out my short leather jacket. I had been itching to use the goodies hidden in it all night.

"Target moving," Nightingale (Gale) said in my earpiece, "Permission to move, Ricochet?"

My blue eyes glanced down into the alleyway below me, "Permission granted, Nightingale. Phanny, are you in position?"

"Waiting for the scumbag, Queenie," Phantasm (Phanny) said. I smirked she would make fun of my secret identity on a mission.

"Great job, girls."

Our target ran down the alleyway with Gale on his tail. Phanny teleported above him and she kicked him down hard with her knee-high leather boots. I sighed as she straddled him with a needle (apparently they were a Japanese weapon called senbon) in her fingers.

"You should have listened to Gale when she told you to answer her questions," Phanny cooed. I jumped down to join them.

"Phanny, back off a bit," I stated as Gale blocked his escape route. Phanny stood up and I slammed my stealth boot into his chest, "You're going to tell me everything you know about Vandal Savage and the Light, you get me?" suddenly, a beeper went off on one of my gloves. I sucked my teeth, and stepped away from the man letting Phanny and Gale take over the interrogation. The gloves I wore were a gift from Nightwing. He claimed that it was because I wouldn't always be with the Team now that I was a Leaguer, but really it was because I had helped Nightingale stay in the crime fighting business (another story, another time) as holograms.

"Well I'll be a cat's sister," Phanny said from behind me, "It's Nightwing… and the Bottomless Pit." Wally frowned at the comment. He and Phanny had been on and off dating for awhile now. And, currently, they were off. Phanny was just mad because Wally had started dating Artemis.

"We didn't interrupt, did we?" Nightwing asked obviously hearing Phanny and his twin torment the guy in the background.

I laughed, "Of course not, you know those two can handle things without me. What do you need?"

"We found him," Wally said seriously, "He's in Star City. We're heading over now, meet you at these coordinates." The coordinates popped up lower on the screen and they gave me a nod before ending the call. I glanced over my shoulder to my partners.

"Go ahead, Queenie," Phanny said with a wink, "We got this."

"Yea, we can handle this guy," Gale smiled.

I thanked them with a nod and used my grappling gun (which I am still shocked survived all the abuse I put it through) to get onto the rooftop. The nearest Zeta Tube wasn't that far away.

This time, Roy wasn't going to run from me.

* * *

Washington DC

February 13

21:06 EST

I waited with GA, Black Canary, Nightwing, Wally and Roy's "uncle" (Jim Harper). It didn't take long for his grappling arrow to connect with the rooftop and for him to come stumbling onto it. I frowned, he looked like shit. Sure he had that same uniform he always had, but he looked weaker. He could definitely use a shave and a haircut too. And of course, he needed a shower.

GA leant him a hand as he groaned, "Need a hand?" but of course he was a rejected with a curt "no" and Roy stood up by himself.

"We think you do," Nightwing said as he Wally and I walked out from the shadows. Black Canary and Jim Harper joined us and gave him stern looks.

"I have nothing to explain to any of you," Roy said turning to leave, "Nothing to explain, nothing to justify." I saw the large wad of cash in his back pocket and grabbed it from his pocket.

"Pft, "nothing" at all?" I said holding up the money.

He turned to me with a nervous look, "I-It's not what it looks like. I mean the store owner won't miss it, he offered me a reward anyway. The guy wouldn't have any of his money back if I hadn't stepped in."

"Dude," Wally said in shock, "Are you even listening to yourself?"

Roy snatched the money from me, but tried to avoid looking directly at me, "I need it. I need it to find Speedy, the real Roy Harper. A search like that is expensive, especially when the rest of you have all given up." His tone was so accusing that it almost hurt.

"Roy," Black Canary said putting a hand on his shoulder, "I know you feel lost, but that doesn't mean you're alone."

"I'm not the one that's lost," and he turned away again.

"When's the last time you trained? The last time you slept?" her tone was turning into a scolding one now.

"Don't even start," he grumbled, "I'm in the best shape of my life." I scowled, how could he keep denying it? He was a wreck! I let my temper get the best of me and I sent a kick at him. he dodged it, but I kept sending punches and kicks at him until he was about to fall off the edge of the roof. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close.

"Yea, that was definitely your "best", Roy," I growled, "And you know that I was barely trying." I threw him to the floor of the roof. "Why are you doing this to yourself? You used to treat your body like a temple."

"My body isn't a temple. It's just a cheap knockoff, a clone."

"Roy, just come back to Star City," GA said as he approached the broken man and held out a hand, "It'll be like old times. You and me, training, fighting crime, just hanging out, shooting the-"

Roy bunched his hands into fists as he stood and glared at GA, "You're confused, probably thinking of the other guy, the original, the one you stopped looking for. Me, I'm just-"

"We get it, you're a clone," Jim stated, "But you're not the only clone on this rooftop. And I know from personal experience how tough it is to come to grips about being a copy of someone else. That's why I gave my identity as Guardian, to find out who Jim Harper is supposed to be."

"That's the only thing you gave up."

"Roy, you know we gave up years looking for the original Speedy, and everyone else here did the same," Jim stated gesturing to us all, but his eyes landed on me, "We never found him, because the Light didn't keep him alive. It was Cadmus policy to delete the source material. He's dead, brother, which is all the more reason you have to live, to honor the Roy that was."

Roy sat down on the buildings ventilation system, "I'm _whelmed_ by all this attention. What are you even doing here, West? I thought you ditched the hero game."

"Ditching the game doesn't mean ditching my friends," Wally stated, "And before you round back to the original Roy again, let's face the facts. He was never our friend."

"We did the math," Nightwing added, "Speedy was abducted before any of us met."

"You're the one we trained beside, fought beside," Wally continued, "You're the only you we know."

"You're our friend," Nightwing stated, "Just because you're a clone with anger management issues doesn't change that." Nightwing's eyes met mine and I looked away. He knew that I would have said something similar.

"Seriously," Wally stated jokingly, "Have you met Superboy." I shook my head; he was still poking fun at Conner.

Roy looked down and was about to get up, "Are you all done? You want to salvage someone's soul? Go get Kaldur from the Light. From what I hear, he needs course correcting, but leave me out." he walked past us and bumped into me with some resentment. "Lay me off, I'm out. Either way, I'm done," he said and jumped off the roof."

We all looked at each other. Obviously our intervention had not worked.

* * *

Washington DC

February 14

04:03 EST

Roy clambered into his apartment through the window. He took off his mask and glared at it, then tossed it to the mess of a table against the wall. He plopped onto the couch with an exasperated expression.

"Someone looks worse for wear," Cheshire stated with crossed arms as she hid in the shadows of the kitchen. Roy, startled barrel rolled and had his bow loaded, ready to fire.

Cheshire stepped forward with her mask on. "Cheshire…" he said almost shocked.

"Chill, Red," she said taking off her mask, "I'm not here to fight. I'm here to make you clean up your act."

Roy groaned, "Jade, not you too." He sat back down on the couch exhausted with the night's events, "You lost your right to backseat drive when you left me to go back to a life of crime."

"That's not why she left," I stated coming in through the door way. I met Jade's eyes. I had called her in a long time ago. Sure we had our differences, but we were family, cousins. We both had parental issues and we both understood that, eventually, we would be the only thing left of our family.

"Besides," Jade added, "It was a side method. And, I care about you. Reine cares too." She and I walked up in front of him with a serious look. "She left you because of your damned obsession with finding Speedy," she said glancing at me as I sighed, "And then you came to me because of that. But, I left for the same reason she did. You're so obsessed that there's no room in your life for anyone else. Not even me, or Reine… or even the daughter you had with me." she knelt down and turned slightly to reveal… my goddaughter, Lian Nguyen-Harper.

"We-We have a daughter?" Roy asked in complete shock.

Jade handed Lian to me; I rocked her gently as she slept. She looked so much like Roy. "Her name's Lian Nguyen-Harper," I sighed, "Her and Jade have been living with me for awhile now."

"Roy, I gave her up and gave her to Reine because she needs to have a stable home," Jade said, "She needs a mother figure that will keep her out of the trouble that I got into, and she needs her father." I handed Lian to Roy, who was beyond speechless, as she slept peacefully. "It's time for you to exorcise the ghost of Speedy," she continued, "While I was gone, I pulled out all the chips. And I got a lead, Red. This is our last chance to find the real Speedy." I looked at her in shock, how could she have found him when the League couldn't?

"Jade…" I said in shock, "How…"

"A criminal has her ways, Little Bird," she smirked, "I know you want to find the real Speedy too. I have already asked a lot of you, probably too much for a cousin, but I want you to come with us too. The League doesn't have to know that I helped, but it would probably be wise if they thought you went with Red to rescue the real Speedy." I nodded understanding what she was saying.

Jade would always be a criminal, or at least someone helping from the shadows. She didn't want the credit for saving Speedy, it would ruin her reputation. And we both knew that was important in the criminal world.

She then turned to leave, but took a glance at Roy and Lian and then looked at me, "You know where to find me when you make your decision. I know I have done things that are unforgivable, but please take care of both of them, Reine." And with that, she was gone.

I turned back to Roy and Lian. It was the kind of sight that would make your heart break. Roy, a broken man that was lost, was holding a sleeping infant in a bag, a girl so innocent and blind to the world. The way he looked at her, scared and unsure… that was not the Roy Harper I knew. Biting my lip, I approached the father and daughter. Jade had entrusted their care to me, and I wasn't going to let her down.

"Roy," I said sitting down, "let me take care of Lian. Go get some sleep." He looked up at me with a scared expression. He still couldn't handle the shock. I sighed, "I'm her godmother for a reason. You need to rest, if you want to clean up your act."

He handed Lian to me tenderly, scared that he might do something to hurt her. And then he stood up, "Reine…"

"We'll talk later, Roy," I said taking Lian out of the bag with a smile, "You need to sleep." He nodded slowly as I rocked Lian in my arms. I could feel those blue eyes of his on me. I hummed quietly as Lian dreamt away in my arms. She was almost a year old now, and I had only known for a month, but she had taken my heart when I first lay eyes on her.

And, now that I look back, Lian had stolen Roy's too. She was the key to the intervention. She brought Roy back from the darkness.

* * *

**I hope you didn't think it sucked... er... yea. I have Chapter 3 and I'm literally writing it now.**

**And, I hope you guys don't mind, but I love Lian. She is too cute!**

**So, I love the feedback guys! Review, message, you get my gist.**

**Craving Brownies & Blasting B2ST's "Beautiful Night",**

**Kurai-chan**

**:)**


	4. Ch3: Her Mission

**Woo! Second update today guys! (lol it's like a pattern. Haven't I done this before?)**

**Anyway, thanks to LivinJgrl123 for keeping an eye on Reine and my stories! ;) Hun, I always look forward to your reviews, hell I relish all the reviews I get!**

**Here's yet another chapter, and I really hope y'all like it!**

* * *

Ch.3: Her Mission

Washington DC

February 14

11:05 EST

I spent the entire night watching over Lian. Knowing that the apartment Roy was "living" in was in a dangerous neighborhood and had a broken window did not calm my nerves. No one could blame me. I was a twenty-three year old girl that was holding an infant in my arms in a dangerous neighborhood.

When Roy finally woke, looking better rested he gave me an apologizing look. He could tell I hadn't slept at all. Lian was already babbling in my arms and reaching up to me. It always made me smile, the way she could be so carefree. Of course all children were like that.

"You look better," I said as he sat down next to me. In all honesty, he did. The dark circles under his eyes were gone and he looked… well rested, "But you definitely need to shave… and you need a good haircut."

He smiled at that, "Thanks for the fashion advice." His eyes fell on Lian and how the infant clapped her hands cutely.

"You don't have to ask to hold her, you know," I said putting her in his arms, "She is your daughter." Roy laughed and held her close as I stood up. "You wouldn't happen to have food in this place… would you?" I asked looking around the grimy kitchen.

"Not what you would consider edible."

Of course he wouldn't.

"Well then," I said, "We should probably head back to my place."

* * *

Star City

February 14

12:00 EST

We sat in the condo that once belonged to my Aunt Dinah, but she had moved out about a year ago to live with Ollie. And, of course, she wanted me to have it. I actually liked living by myself. She wasn't around to nag me about how I did my own things. Plus, it was great for me to be able to have some (in Phanny's words) "hermit time" away from the hero stuff. All the money I lived off of was from my grandmother, because she had apparently stored it all away for me.

Lian was crawling around on the floor playing with the numerous toys that I had bought for her. I came into the living room with a plate of sandwiches, two cups and a liter of Sprite. I couldn't cook… so sandwiches and take-out were my best options.

Roy was lounging on the couch watching his daughter in deep thought. "Roy," I said placing the plate on the table, "don't judge my culinary skills."

"I wouldn't dare," he chuckled taking a sandwich as I filled the cups with soda, "So… your hair…"

I looked up at him. You would think that after three years of not seeing each other that he would ask what I've been doing… but no. He asked about my hair. I cleared my throat, "I have my reasons for cutting it."

"I'm not saying it looks bad or anything… it's just that you look… completely different."

I smiled and sat down beside him with a sad look in my eyes. "I'm glad I do," I said, "It helps me forget things." I could feel the intense stare Roy was giving me and let out a sigh. "Things happened… while you were gone, Roy," I said looking into the carbonated liquid in my cup, "Things that have changed me… and our friends."

The subject of what had happened to me… the Team, it was touché. But, Roy did have a right to know.

"Do you know why Kaldur joined the Light?" I asked.

"No," Roy admitted, "I don't."

"You know how he loves Tula, and how he accepted she loved Garth more than him. She was killed on a mission. She was killed by my parents." I wiped away few tears, "After that, Wally and Artemis left because they didn't want to end up like Tula… and Kaldur left the Team. He blames me, you know, for Tula's death." I let out a shaky breath, "I couldn't stand being associated with my parents. They killed a good friend of mine and made another hate me. I had to change myself… leave my past behind. I cut my hair, went off the grid for a few months… anything to get away."

"What brought you back?" he asked carefully.

"Finding out Jason Todd had been killed by the Joker. The kid was too young and I don't want to lose anymore teammates like we did Tula and Jason." Roy rubbed my back as I continued, "We can't lose anyone else to people like my parents, Roy."

"We won't lose anyone else, Reine," he said pulling me into a hug, "I promise. I'm staying with you to make sure of it."

I cried into Roy's shoulder that day. I hadn't even told my aunt about my personal. But, Roy was that exception. Sure we had… our rough patches, but now he was back with me. And he promised to fight for my mission. Don't let our friends die, even if it cost us our own lives.

Lian crawled over to us and hit my leg gently. I looked down at her with a tearful smile, "What's up, munchkin? Do you want to play with Daddy?" I picked her up on and placed her on my lap as she giggled. "Aw, are you blushing, Lian?" I asked, "Is it because you finally got to meet your handsome daddy? Or is it because it's Valentine's Day?"

Roy chuckled and played with her hair, "I'm pretty sure it's because she met her _handsome_ father."

"Hm, if you say so. But, for all you know it could because some hotshot toddler she saw at the Daycare Center has the hots for her."

"She's too young to ever be dating. Scratch that, she will never date any boy."

It was my turn to laugh, "Lookie, Lian, your dada's already overprotective!"

My mission:

Protect the ones I love and keep the world safe.

* * *

**So... it's kind of short, but that's okay. It was important. Anyway... I have to keep looking at the episode guide for what to do next.  
Oh yea, is anyone else going to send a letter to CartoonNetwork about continuing "Young Justice"?**

**If you haven't already heard, they did end the show on March 16, 2013 with "Endgame" (and I am still upset with the ending... Spitfire!). So join me in sending letters to CartoonNetwork about continuing the series. The address can be found on the "Young Justice" wikia.**

**(youngjustice. wikia. com)**

**So, reviews, messages... spread my stories out there! I kind of want to reach 1 million reads... XD**

**I'm already excited that I get views in Germany and apparently South Korea... XD**

**(No joke, I scared my friend because I started randomly sending her messages about how the Republic of Korea has seen my writing & then switched the topic to how awesome Multicultural Day was)**

**OKAY! I'm gonna log off now because my dad just gave me the "you better go to bed or you're dead" stare... night! XD**

**-Kurai-chan**

**"A Miracle Is Another Name for Hard Work."**


End file.
